Crimson Lilies
by RaspberryBloodTablets
Summary: A Happy Birthday fic for Kiryuu-chan! I luv ya sisu! Summary: It's Zero's birthday, and he thinks that with Yuuki gone, nobody really cares. But it turns out he's wrong. Zeori. Takes place after Yuuki and Kaname first leave the academy.


**Hey, this is a fic that I have written for my amazing sisu, Kiryuu-chan (or xKiryuuzGirlx, as she is know on youtube XD) because it is her birthday!!!**

-glomps Kiryuu onee-chan-

So, I hope that you still like the Zeori pairing sisu! Because I tried to make this mini fic as cute and Zeori-ish as possible! XDD

So, anyway, I just wanted to say that you are super awesome, sisu, and I hope that you have the best birthday ever!! May all your wishes come true, and may you have the most amazing unlimited supply of Zerorin cookies ever on your special day! XD

PS, sorry if this sounds a little corny, but I luv ya, sisu! -huggles-

**Disclaimer: If I owned VK, would I really be spending my time writing these fanfics. I think not. Oh, and also, I think that if I owned VK, everyone who read it would be epically scarred for life.  
**

* * *

Crimson Lilies

-

-

-

_Chomp!_

Zero Kiryuu sighed as White Lily (AKA "The Wild Horse from Hell") took a rather large bite of his hair.

"Lily, I told you to quit eating my hair..." he muttered in an irritated tone.

This was already one of the worst days of the year. He didn't need anything to make it worse.

After Yuuki had left with Kaname and the other members of the Night Class, it seemed as if he would never have another _good_ day again... But this was just plain ridiculous.

He had gone to great lengths to avoid the Chairman, who was of course going _way_ overboard.

Which was why Zero had been in the stables all morning. To avoid the singing, celebrating, gift-giving, cake-baking, most likely psychotic headmaster of Cross Academy.

Because really, why should there be any reason to celebrate Zero Kiryuu's birthday? To him, the _was _ no reasonable explanation.

"The birthday of a monster..." he grumbled, shaking his head.

That was when the presence behind him, which he before had only assumed to be another one of the horses that lived in the stable, shifted slightly.

"Um, excuse me? Zero-kun?"

_Just great,_ he thought to himself, _I can't even be left in peace here. Who is it now?_

Zero turned and was somewhat surprised to find himself face-to-face (Well, not really, considering the height difference) with Sayori Wakaba.

He frowned. Whenever he saw Wakaba-san, with her fiery hair and her quiet demeanor, he would immediately think of Yuuki. Because of the friendship that the two had shared when Yuuki was human.

"Yes? What do you want, Wakaba-san?" he asked, in a voice that was not really cold, but rather, devoid of any_ emotion_.

Suddenly, a strange look crossed Sayori's slender face. A look that almost seemed to be... _worried_?

"Please, just call me Yori." she said with a slight smile.

"Okay...Um..._Yori_... What do you want?" Zero's tone changed from empty to confused.

She lowered her eyes for a moment, as if in thought then looked up at Zero again.

"It's your birthday today, right Zero-kun?" she asked softy. He gave no response, but Yori deciphered his silence to be agreement.

_Oh no._

"So," she said, raising one of the hands that Zero now realized had been hidden behind her back, and holding up a small box, "I got you a present. I know it isn't much, but I hope that you'll like it..."

"Listen," he said gruffly, trying not to meet Yori's gaze, "You really didn't have to do this. My birthday isn't important"

"Come on, please just open it." she said, thrusting the package into his hands.

He cast her a cautious glance before peeling gently back the wrapping paper of the present.

The paper fell away immediately to reveal a hat, made of a thick, durable looking material.

"I thought you would want a hat... since you don't like Lily eating your hair."

Zero's head snapped up and his surprised violet eyes focused intensely on Yori's face.

"Th... Thank you." he said, in his usual gruff tone... But the shock on his face was apparent.

Yori smiled.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday."

Then she turned and walked away.

_She knew about Lily eating my hair,_ Zero thought, _That means..._

_She's been here before when I was in the stables._

So, it seemed, all that time when Zero had escaped to this place, and felt so isolated, he had never really been alone.

Cromson Lilies/END

* * *

Happy birthday sisu

Happy birthday sisu

Happpy birthday dear Kiryuu-chan

Happy birthday to you~!

I really hope that you enjoy this fic! I luv you lots, sisu!! 3

~Massie


End file.
